


[01|01] Pfade des Lebens - Glück oder?

by Nicolas



Series: Pfade des Lebens [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Characters, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Same Setting, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Blood, Canonical Alternate Universe, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Heterosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Protagonist, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas/pseuds/Nicolas
Summary: Die Geburt ist etwas Wunderbares - oder? Jedenfalls findet es Staubjunges ganz und gar nicht toll auf der Welt zu sein.  Von niemandem gesehen zu werden ist sein größter Wunsch, doch übersieht er dabei nicht auch sich selbst?





	1. Vorwort

** [01|01] Pfade des Lebens - Glück oder Pech? **

  
  
Die Geburt ist etwas Wunderbares - oder? Jedenfalls findet es Staubjunges ganz und gar nicht toll auf der Welt zu sein.  Von niemandem gesehen zu werden ist sein größter Wunsch, doch übersieht er dabei nicht auch sich selbst?  
  
**Staffel 01**  
**1\. Band:** Glück oder Pech?  
**2\. Band:** unbenannt  
**3\. Band:** unbenannt  
**4\. Band:** unbenannt  
**5\. Band:** unbenannt  
**6\. Band:** unbenannt  
  
**Info Dump zu Pfade des Lebens [PdL]:**  
• [DeviantArt-Homepage](http://pfade-des-lebens.deviantart.com)  
• [Katzen des DonnerClans](http://pfade-des-lebens.deviantart.com/art/Katzen-des-DonnerClans-633441732)  
• [Verwandtschaft von Staubjunges](http://pfade-des-lebens.deviantart.com/art/Verwandtschaft-von-Staubjunges-633418880)  
  
**Was ist "Pfade des Lebens"?**  
"Pfade des Lebens" ist nicht nur irgendeine Fanfiktion. Ich widme mich in dieser Fanfiktion einem Thema, welches mir sehr am Herzen liegt: Transsexualität, auch Transidentität oder aus dem Englischen ganz einfach "Transgender".  
  
Staubjunges ist genetisch|biologisch gesehen weiblich einzuordnen. Jedoch fühlt er sich als männlich, denkt männlich und möchte auch so wahrgenommen werden.  
Plakatisch ausgedrückt: Ein Kater gefangen im Körper einer Kätzin.  
Deshalb verwende ich beim Schreiben der Fanfiktion männliche Pronomina, da ich seinen Wunsch respektiere.  
  
Die Idee der Geschichte entstand am 07. September 2016. Ich wollte unbedingt wieder eine Warrior Cats Fanfiktion schreiben. Dabei war primär die Vorstellung davon, jeden einzelnen Tag im Leben einer Clankatze zu schildern. Also eine Art von Charakterstudie. Dabei erzähle ich jeden einzelnen Tag im Leben der Katze bis zu ihrem Tod. 1 Kapitel = 1 Tag. So der anspruchsvolle Maßstab. Ausnahmen gibt es kaum welche. PdL besteht vermutlich aus 5 Staffeln mit jeweils 6 Bänden. Jedes Band umfasst rund 30 Kapitel [also umgerechnet ca. 1 Mond/Band].  
  
Ein Kater sollte es sein, keine Frage. Aber ansich war es noch recht "langweilig". Ich suchte noch ein geeignetes Thema. Da ich schon öfters Fanfiktions über homosexuelle Katzen gelesen habe, dachte ich mir:  
"Was könnte ich in diese Richtung machen?" - "Ja, klar. Ich bin doch selbst ein Transmann. Das kann ich doch thematisieren!".  
  
Das ist allerdings kein Self-Insert. Der Protagonist dieser Geschichte ist so ganz anders als ich. Lebenslauf, Persönlichkeit und Hobbys haben, wenn überhaupt, nur ansatzweise Ähnlichkeiten mit meiner Wenigkeit.  
  
Das Setting ist der "alte" Wald, nicht das "neue" Gebiet am See. Ich kann mich nicht mit dem neuen Territorium identifizieren. In meiner Fanfiktion hat der "Abriss" des Waldes nicht stattgefunden. Es spielt viele Generationen später. Niemand kennt mehr die bekannten Katzen aus den Büchern.  
  
Anders als die Realität es uns tagtäglich zeigt, können neugeborene Katzen in meiner Fanfiktion bereits nach einigen Minuten hören und nach einem Tag ihre Augen öffnen. Alles andere ist recht naturgetreu. Mit einem Alter von vier Wochen können die Kitten schon ein wenig laufen. Zwei weitere Wochen später können sie bereits ein wenig feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen und ihre Augenfarbe ändert sich gegebenenfalls in die Farbe, mit der sie ihr restliches Leben verbringen.  
  
Die kleine Änderung kurz nach der Geburt verwende ich, da ich nicht zwei Wochen bzw. 14 Kapitel lang andauernd davon schreiben möchte, wie Staubjunges irgendetwas spürt oder späterhin hört - ohne etwas sehen zu können.  
  
**Wieso P18 Slash?**  
**Erstens:**  
Homo-, Bi-, A- und weitere Sexualitäten spielen hier mal mehr mal weniger eine Rolle.  
**Zweitens:**  
Diese Fanfiktion ist recht düster und brutal. Der Protagonist wird immer wieder direkt oder indirekt mit psychischer und physischer Gewalt konfrontiert. Zudem ist seine Psyche nicht gerade stabil, weshalb die ein oder anderen Gedankengänge und Handlungen nicht für zarte Gemüter geeignet sind.  
  


** So und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! **


	2. Kapitel 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Geburt mal anders.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand. Sein Gewicht sorgte dafür, dass sich jene Wand ausdehnte und er sich in die entstandene Lücke hineinkuscheln konnte. So hatte er es schon oft gemacht und auch diesmal genoss er die Wärme, die von ihr abstrahlte. In dieser Position konnte er entspannen. Den anderen Körpern um ihn herum entfliehen.  
  
Doch in den letzten Tagen wurde der begrenzte Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, immer enger. Es gab keine Ausweichmöglichkeit. Keinen Ausweg aus dieser flüssigen, warmen Höhle. Je länger dieser Zustand andauerte, umso beängstigender wurde es. Es nahm schon fast klaustrophobische Züge an.  
  
_Wie lange müssen wir hier noch drin sein?_ Seine Pfoten kneteten den nachgiebigen Boden. Immer und immer wieder. _Nicht dran denken. Bloß nicht dran denken, verdammt!_  
  
Um nicht auszuflippen, betastete er das schlauchartige Gebilde, dass sich an seinem Bauch befand. Er trug dieses Ding schon seit er denken konnte mit sich herum, wusste allerdings nicht, für was es gut sein sollte. Manchmal war er drauf und dran an diesem Etwas zu knabbern oder es sogar zu verbeißen. Aber die Angst, es kaputt zu machen, war größer. _Vielleicht brauch' ich es ja._ Er hatte es auch schon bei den anderen Körpern entdeckt. Doch er konnte sie schlecht fragen. _Wie auch?_  
  
Auf einmal gab es einen Ruck. Er wurde aus seiner Kuhle geschleudert und blindlings auf den anderen Körpern. Eine Pfote stieß ihm ins Gesicht. Der Schmerz betäubte für einen Augenblick seine Sinne. _Was ist hier los?!_ Er versuchte sich strampelnd aus dem Gewühl freizukämpfen. Ein weiterer Ruck folgte und drückte ihn in einen kleinen Spalt hinein. Seine Pfoten gruben sich in den weichen Boden hinein, doch die Wände um ihn herum gaben nicht nach. Wellenartig kamen die Rucke und schoben ihn immer weiter in den Spalt hinein. Schnürten ihn ein und schoben ihn immer weiter aus der Höhle hinaus in einen engen Kanal hinein. _Was geschieht hier bloß? Ich will nicht sterben!_  
  
Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Immer weiter wurde er durch den Tunnel gedrückt bis ... da plötzlich nichts mehr war. Er fiel aus der Höhle und plumpste unsanft auf einen harten Boden. Kalte Luft umhüllte ihn. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an und er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er zuckte zusammen. Etwas berühte sein Fell. Strich energisch über ihn. Knabberte an ihm herum. Der Schlauch an seinem Bauch war verschwunden. Wieder leckte das Wesen an ihm herum bis er unter größter Anstrengung Wasser aus seiner Lunge spuckte. Er atmete die kalte Luft ein; quiekte wie wild herum. _Wo bin ich hier?_  
  
Sein Herz raste. Er wurde immer noch nicht schlau aus seiner Umgebung. Das fremde Wesen leckte weiterhin sein Fell. Er fühlte sich einsam und verlassen. Fremde Gerüche drangen in seine Nase. Er erschrak. Etwas packte ihn am Genick und setzte ihn kurze Zeit später wieder ab. Er spürte warmes Fell an seinem Kopf. Ein großer, atmender Körper. Ein verführerischer Geruch drang in seine Nase. Instinktiv öffnete er sein Mäulchen und suchte nach der Quelle bis er auf etwas vom fremden Körper Abstehendes stieß und daran saugte. Eine warme Flüssigkeit drang in seine Kehle. Gierig schluckte er es hinunter bis er satt war. _Vielleicht ist es hier ja doch nicht so schlimm_ , dachte er. __Vor allem nicht so beengend.  
  
Der kleine Kater zuckte zusammen. Das Wesen leckte diesmal an seinen Ohren, bis sie ganz frei waren von jeglicher Flüssigkeit. Er hebte die Ohren an. _Ich kann sie ja bewegen!_ Das Kätzchen richtete die Ohren immer wieder auf und senkte sie wieder. _Das ist ja ein Spaß!_ Neben sich spürte er ein weiteres Bündel Fell, doch er war zu abgelenkt von seinen Ohren, um dem großartig Beachtung zu schenken.  
  
Er wendete seine Ohren hin und her. Dumpf drang ein Geräusch in sein Ohr. Abrupt stellte er seine Bewegungen ein. _Was war das?_ Er wandte seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen, doch das führte zu einer immer größer werdenden Flut an Eindrücken. _Da! Weiter hinten ein Laut ... und hier neben mir ein höhes Fiepen_. Er konnte sich das alles nicht erklären, doch er konnte seinen Kopf kaum noch oben halten. Frustriert kuschelte er sich in das Fell des großen Etwas vor ihm und dämmerte weg.


End file.
